


Our Fathers Think They Hate Each Other, But We Know the Truth

by PandoraButler



Category: Gintama, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Alternate Universe, JJBA, Jojo - Freeform, Jojo's, LOTS of anime references, M/M, Multi, Poly Relationships, Profanity, Summer Camp AU, The Parent Trap AU, crossover fic, giorno and joseph aren't related, joseph is jonathan's son, multiple jojos, poly relationships likely ig
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoraButler/pseuds/PandoraButler
Summary: Joseph and Giorno meet each other at summer camp and realize that their fathers are long lost lovers. They try to get them together but are distracted by their own love lives developing at camp.
Relationships: Bruno Buccellati & Giorno Giovanna, Dio Brando & Jonathan Joestar, Hijikata Toshirou & Okita Sougo, Hijikata Toshirou & Sakata Gintoki, Joseph Joestar & Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli, Leone Abbacchio & Bruno Buccellati, Pannacotta Fugo & Narancia Ghirga, Sakata Gintoki & Takasugi Shinsuke, Takasugi Shinsuke & Kamui
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Our Fathers Think They Hate Each Other, But We Know the Truth

**Author's Note:**

> So, this work will have a LOT of JoJos in it because I just fucking love all of them (I'm so sorry) but they aren't all going to be related to each other. They might be super distant cousins or something I haven't decided. Also, Joseph is Jonathan's son in this, not his grandson. And it's set somewhere in America? Maybe? Haven't decided on that yet either. But it's just a really elite summer camp that's all I've got so far.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" 

"Why do you keep asking me that?" Joseph rolled his eyes and grabbed his luggage. "It's just a few months there is nothing to worry about." 

"I know but..." Jonathan started crying, he hugged Joseph and sobbed a bit more. "I'm going to miss you! I'll write you letters." 

"Why not just text me?" 

"Because they don't get service there." 

"They what?" Joseph blinked, never hearing that part of the conversation before. 

"Have fun?" 

"Wait, wait, wait, wait," Joseph may or may not have regrets now. 

"I'll see you when summer is over," Jonathan waved and Joseph internally sobbed. 

"Stupid camping retreat. Stupid school programs," he sighed, resting his head on the back of the bus seat in front of him. 

"First time?" a blonde guy with a headband filled with triangles sat next to him. "It's my first time too but I heard it's not as bad as you think." 

"It's worse," Joseph sighed. 

"My name is Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli," he smiled. Joseph melted. 

"Caesar? Like the salad?" 

"I bet you think you're the first to make that joke," Caesar rolled his eyes. "Just once I would like someone to think of Julius Caesar..." he let out a long sigh. Joseph felt guilty, for a moment, but that soon passed. "What did your school sign you up for?" he asked, changing the subject. 

"What?" 

"You don't have a list?" Caesar rummaged through his bag and pulled out a piece of paper with a number of activities he was supposed to attend. "The schools usually pick for you. Do you at least know what cabin you'll be staying in?"

Joseph leaned in closer to Caesar to stare at his list, ignorant of the slight blush on his face. "I never got one of these. I wonder if my idiot Dad forgot to print it out. He is kind of an airhead. Well," he shrugged, scratching the back of his neck, "I guess I'll have to figure it out when we get there." 

"You're pretty calm." 

"No use worrying about it now," he grinned. 

...

"Are you sure I have to do this?" Giorno sighed, staring at the bus filled with annoying teenagers his age. 

"It's a good opportunity to meet people from a whole bunch of prestigious schools," Dio crossed his arms. 

"I really just want to stay home and sleep all day though..." 

"That's not going to get you anywhere in life," Dio grabbed his shoulders and pushed him forward, closer to the door. "Meet someone interesting and make connections." 

"Don't you mean make friends?" Giorno laughed awkwardly. 

"I mean make connections," Dio frowned. 

"Right, right," he sighed, officially taking a step onto the bus. 

"You're such a fucking idiot! Oh my god! What the fuck?" 

"I'm not an idiot! You wanna say that to my face? Bastard?!" 

Giorno stared at the two individuals fighting in the back and watched as the third one stepped in between the two of them and slapped them on the head. "We're supposed to be representing our school, can you two kindly shut the fuck up?" 

Giorno sat down, wanting to ignore those three as much as possible. "That's our seat," a squad of three pink haired people stood, waiting for Giorno to get up. 

"There aren't any assigned seats though?" Giorno looked around. No signs or anything. He didn't want to cause a scene so he stood up and sighed, moving back an extra row. This was going to be a nightmare. 

"Mista, Fugo, Narancia," a camp worker stepped onto the bus and crossed his arms. "Sit down and shut up or this is going to be a long ride and I will personally come back there to zip your mouths closed," he said, taking the seat behind the bus driver. 

"He started it," Narancia pointed to Fugo. 

"That's not true, Bruno, he started it by being born a dumbass," Fugo pointed to Narancia. 

Mista slapped them both again. "I will finish it if you two cause Bruno any more trouble." 

"This is going to be a long bus ride," Giorno sighed, resting his head against the window. 

...

Joseph arrived at his designated cabin and raised his fist into the air staring down at his list, excited. "Nice! I have the same classes as Caesar Salad!" 

"Oh, we got a new guy already," a silver haired guy wearing a white uniform with blue highlights leaned up against the cabin door. Two more people in black showed up behind him. And then two more behind them, wearing purple. 

"I don't recognize you people," Joseph tilted his head squinting. 

"Of course you don't," the guy in white laughed. "Part of this summer camp is mixing up schools. But, we already all know each other even though we go to different schools so we got lucky," he gestured to the people behind him. "What's your name?" 

"Boss, you're supposed to introduce yourself before you ask someone else their name," the shortest one poked the guy wearing white in the side. 

"Right, whatever," he shrugged. "My name is Gintoki. This is Okita, Bakakata, Shinsuke, and Kamui." 

"My name isn't Bakakata it's Hijikata!" the one with green hair snapped. 

"Bakakata is a bit sensitive," Okita whispered. 

"Hijikata! _Hijikata_! If you can't get my name right then just call me Toshiro!" he crossed his arms, glaring. 

"Bakakata why don't you go settle your argument with Gin? You two need to decide who gets what bunk before the others arrive," Shinsuke pointed behind him. 

"My name is Joseph..." he tried to say but the five of them just got caught up in their own arguments. 

"Is this the right cabin?" a blonde showed up next to him, staring at the arguing lot, and sighed. He was wearing entirely pink. 

"Joseph Joestar," he offered his name and hand to shake. 

"Giorno Giovanna," he shook his hand. 

"I'm not on the bottom!" Hijikata yelled. 

"Well you can't be on top!" Gintoki snapped back. The two pressed their foreheads together in rage and glared. 

"You're on the bottom." 

"I am most definitely not on the bottom," Gintoki snapped. 

"Are they still talking about bunk bed positions?" Joseph stared at Kamui who was laughing at the whole thing. 

"Who can say?" he snickered. 

"You, over there. You, that one." The same worker from Giorno's bus ride walked into the cabin and started pointing. Gintoki and Hijikata instantly stopped arguing and went over to where he said. "You two have it figured out already and you're going to be over there," he pointed to Joseph and then to the bunk underneath Gintoki's. 

"Where does that leave me?" Giorno asked, seeing only the three bunk beds. 

"You're going to be in the bunk above mine," he pointed behind him at the larger bed with a smaller bunk above it. "Careful though, the guardrail on the top bunk isn't there anymore. Try not to fall off in your sleep." 

"Are you our cabin counsellor?" Kamui asked. 

"Yes, my name is Bruno," he replied, sitting down on his bed. "You won't see me the entire day but you'll see me often enough since we all sleep in the same area." 

"Great, so uhm, when do we eat?" Joseph asked. 

Bruno looked down at his watch and then back up to Joseph. "In about two hours or so. They're still waiting for some buses to get here." 

"Nice," Joseph gave him a thumbs up. "I'm going to take a nap then." 

"You didn't sleep in that longass bus ride?" Gintoki raised an eyebrow. 

"Can't sleep while moving," Joseph replied, yawning.

"I bet he just found someone cute to talk to and was distracted," Gintoki snickered. Well, he wasn't entirely wrong. 


End file.
